Fate and choices
by southpawgunit
Summary: Rose Ceallaigh, a student and part time waitress found an innocent boy, in front of her building. Knowing that he ran away from his family to protect them, she help him discovering a world she did not know who was right in front of her eyes. Her secrets and past coming to her while Jack is learning that being human means loving and suffering. Destiel; Samifer; Sabriel; Jack/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Fate and choices**

 _ **Cast**_ : Jack Kline; Rose Ceallaigh (Main OFC); Sam Winchester; Castiel; Dean Winchester; Gabriel; Lucifer; Tara Zendey (OFC); Clark Barker; Victoria Wellagan (OFC); Dolby Murray (OMC); Mitchell Inkle (OMC); Loris Lichens (OMC)

 _ **Pairings**_ : Jack Kline/Rose Ceallaigh; Castiel/ Dean Winchester; Gabriel/Sam Winchester; Lucifer/Sam Winchester; Clark Barker/Tara Zendey and others...

 _ **Summary**_ : Rose Ceallaigh, a student and part time waitress found an innocent boy, not that innocent in front of her building. Knowing that he ran away from his family not to escape them but to protect, Rose try to help him discovering a world she did not know who was right in front of her eyes.  
He know basically nothing about the world, so Jack will learn what is love, burn, passion, joy and being hurt. He will learn how to be human, how to feel every emotions.  
While Dean, Sam and Castiel are still trying to find him and finding that girl who is immune to supernatural powers when dealing with their own preoccupation.

Okay I sucks at summary too. I'm sorry please give it a try

 _ **Notes**_ : I don't own Spn neither their amazing characters only mine so all the OFC and OMC. English is definitely not my first language (I'm french) so sorry for my many mistakes. It's really slow, and basically nothing happens, I'm placing the characters and the context of their lives but I always put hints into my chapter. Sooo enjoy ! ^^

* * *

The music was ringing in the dinner. Heat of the moment by Asia was making her move her head while reading her document on the global warming; it is not that she did not like it. C'mon, she definitely loved studying and learning about the environment and water and all of that but making a whole project about it seemed heavy and way too much in her mind.

Except, that asshole naming Brennan, Mr. Brennan, did not even wait for her to come in the class to choose what she had to do.

Well, not exactly. Yes, global warming was the last subject but there was another one.

Fate and choices.

C'mon, how the hell were we supposed to do something with that. She was not really a fatalist (sometimes she was, after watching sappy movies. And knowing she would pass another valentine's day watching other sappy movies) but apart from that she was believer and did not think everybody deserved hell.

…

Okay reading fanfiction on the net was enough for everybody to go straight to hell but at least she knew and was ready to run to hell with her fanfiction's friends. However, all these peoples with a rough life did not necessarily deserved this. After her class discuss the subject of "Fate and choices" she was pretty sure, her classmates were demons or at least some dark creatures even if she did not believe in that.

So was she really a believer? That my friend was a good subject! Better than all of them actually.

"Rose!" her boss shouted, "Less brooding and more working lil' girl."

"'m coming." She answered tying the knot of her apron correctly.

She was working as a waitress in the diner when school was over or before. For now 2 years and she freaking liked it, everything was cool and people were kind (not always but most of them) so was her boss. Mitch Inkle, soon to be, 60 years (they were preparing a little something for the event) and four marriage in the counter, well four-failed marriage so four divorce. He looked immune to marriage now.

"Why don't you shout Vic name when she's obviously sleeping in some corner of the house huh?" She complained while dressing the table, "'m pretty sure she's your fave here."

"Yeah maybe, she gives me chocolate cake every day not like you and the rest of this damn house." He shouted the rest of the sentence so everybody heard him, then everybody laughed.

"We, on the contrary, care about your health old man so don't complain," said Loris, another waiter.

"Yo Loris," started Vic finally out of her beauty sleep, "can we talk about all the cigs you smoking? We should have another big conversation about how your ass will burn with these things."

"My ass will be cooked perfectly just waiting to be eat hon'," he said laughing.

This was her day, joking around before the opening. Her coworkers became her family.

Today was a chill day, clients were calm and all, no problem happen.

Yet.

Nothing happen before these guys came into the diner. 'They look freaking weird' she said to herself. They were four, a guy with a trench coat (like who still wear that?) giving his soul with his eyes to the guy who look a squirrel. Actually, they were giving each other heart eyes but seemed deep in Narnia. Then there was the giant one and goddamn it he was tall as hell. Probably Eiffel tower height.

How did he even walk correctly and the hair! Was he doing an ad for L'Oréal or what? Well, the giant one was in front of a young guy, looking like the trench coat guy. Seems lost, like a kid.

Did they kidnap him?

"Rose! I'm tired of screaming your name all the time," Mitch, who was right next to her, screamed laughing, "go ask these guys what they want lil' girl."

"I'LL GO!" She screamed back in his ears walking to the weird team. "Hey guys! What can I get you?"

"What is the most delicious and greasy thing you have?" The squirrel asked. She laughed while the giant one just rolls his eyes.

"The Mr. and Mrs. Is the biggest and greasy thing I eat here and it makes regret it the day after. But hell, it's always worth it."

"Yep," Vic spoke staying next to me, the smile on her face becoming bigger showing all her teeth and she got so many. "Big, delicious and mouth orgasming. You'll feel it all over your body, trust me I know."

Was she flirting with the squirrel? He is way too in love wi-

"Well, I'll take it then," he says winking at her with a smirk.

Not so in love I think. Or just too much in the closet. That done, she wrote down his command and went for the others while Vic went to tell Dolby, the cook, what she needed.

"Soooo, what about the others?"

"Egg and bacon," said the giant one, "with water."

"Nothing for me." The trench coat.

The last one seemed to search very deeply, what he wanted to choose. Rose feet were hurting her in these damn shoes. Too small for her feet but what could she say when it was calling for her, screaming her name for her to come and buy them.

But right now, she regretted it more than anything, how something so pure and beautiful could be so evil. The fact that the young one seemed to be searching excessively long did not help at all, even if he was cute when he was concentrating.

"Ooooookay, he'll take egg and bacon," the savor, who was the giant one, cut the whole thing.

She nodded then went to Dolby while she saw Vic adjusting her clothes, opening the first button of her tight shirt then going to serve the squirrel. Rose thought that she should probably tell her that he was not that type of guy but then she thought about how he reacted to her poor attempt of flirting then let it go. She sat at the bar checking her text.

 **Tara**

Hey booboo, your still in work or?

 _11.17AM_

She loved that woman but she hated her grammatical errors.

 **Rosie**

You're* and yup still. What about you?

 _11.26AM_

 **Tara**

Shut up, just finished some stuff, about to go to you. Need some burger with a lot of bacon asap

 _11.28AM_

 **Rosie**

It'll be waiting for you. Love ya xx

 _11.28AM_

 **Tara**

Same here xx

 _11.29AM_

She put her phone into her apron pocket and took the plates, sighing when she knew rush hour was about to come. She walked toward the team giving them their plates.

"So 2 eggs and bacons for the two of you and hot sauce for the guy here," she gave the hot sauce to the squirrel, "'m sorry she forgot it."

They nodded and started to eat. They really really freaking really looked weird and she was pretty sure she saw a blade in the giant one coat but maybe eyes were becoming tired. Anyways, she waited for Tara and not long after she saw the old red mustang parking and her best friend coming into the diner hugging her closely.

"I don't know how that old car is still rolling."

"My baby is tough, she's the strongest person I've ever see in my life," Tara answered, her car was her life literally, she was taking care of that car more than herself sometimes. "You done? 'm taking the food home."

"Just wait until this table is done then I'm all yours."

She was about to tell Mitch that she was done then something inside her twist. Maybe her instinct but she grabbed Tara and thrown her down, using her body as a shield against whatever that happened. Probably an explosion, her head was tripping, she heard gunshot, then a big light in the dinner but her head was too dizzy to focus, she tried to see if Tara was good. Her face was covered in blood, same for her arm then nothing.

TV was on, probably SpongeBob because she knew every episodes of this show. The smells were horrendous so it was a hospital. She was in a hospital. What the hell was she doing in a hospital, trying to move was difficult because every part of her body hurt even some parts she didn't knew exist were hurting her.

The first things she saw was white, too bright, too white and too clean. There was a face smiling at her, face she recognized as Tara's. She tried to smile back but her lips was drier than the Brennan bald ass instead she attempted to move but Tara stopped her.

"Hey easy booboo, you take some good shot here."

Rose wetted her lips, her mouth felt weird, disgusting just like hospital. Like death.

"Stop being overdramatic about the hospital, it's not death," Tara laughed slightly.

"Ho… How?"

"I know you better than you do sometimes, how do you feel?"

She adjusted herself in the bed.

"Like 2 trucks went over me then a train came and end the job." She responded scanning the room, there was indeed SpongeBob on the TV and men in front of her, men in suit. Black suit and sexy suit. Weren't the guys from the dinner? Tara saw Rose confusion about the two men standing and watching her like a mouse in a laboratory.

"Booboo, these men are the FBI and they want to ask you some questions if you want."

She nodded quietly. She knew something were weird with these guys but FBI, definitely not what she excepted.

"Hi Rose I assume," said the giant one, Rose nodded, "I'm agent Smith and this is agent Wesson," he continued pointing the squirrel. "We want to ask you some questions about the attack at the diner."

She nodded again.

"What do you remember?" asked agent Wesson.

"Not much, I was about to tell my boss that I was going with Tara then… then… I don't know I felt something coming so I pulled Tara away, then nothing much after that." Rose answered. "By the way, Tara your face was full of blood and… and… how?"

"How what?" She answered not sure.

"How did all the blah on your face is gone, it looks like nothing happened."

Tara looked at the agents then at Rose.

"You protected me, which is by the way the last time you do such a stupid thing, you were the one who was damaged booboo."

Rose was sure and certain that Tara's face was disfigure but she did not remembered a lot so she let that go. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks. Still, she was curious about what could have happened.

"Do you know what happened?" Rose asked.

"An attack, we're working on these missing people in town, did you hear about it Rose?" Asked agent Smith.

"Yeah, they're talking about it at school, apparently some guys were going in and out the old house, at the end of the street right next to the dinner. A haunted house or something."

They seems interested, the three looked at each other then at Rose.

"Which one?" Asked Wesson.

"Pink with an angel on the porch, you cannot miss it, it's the only old house around."

"Thank you, we'll let you rest now," said agent Smith.

She didn't hear about them after that. C'mon agent Smith and Wesson, were they that obvious? Why not agent Beyoncé and Jay-z?

* * *

Months after that, life was still the same nothing more or nothing less. Tara was in one of her many traveling, so Rose was mostly alone at home but she liked it. She loved chilling on her big comfy couch while watching TV, with some shows or Marvel movies. She loooooooved Marvel since the day Tara bought her, her first comic book as a birthday gift, it was almost 5 years ago. She was 18 years old and it was her first gift. She still had it, cherished it since this day. Since her seventeen, she lived alone, ran away from abusive parents and found that beautiful woman who helped her and raised her up when everything was down. She owed Tara her actual life even if she was working in a little diner, struggling with school, she had never been happier than right now.

Today was Mitch's birthday surprise. The regular customer knew about it, so they were acting differently on purpose. The old lady, Mrs. Marks, was upset about everything, complaining all the time so Mitch would take care of her, living the employees to plan the surprise. Dolby did an amazing cake who was in the fridge, Vic took care of ours and Mitch's clothes, Loris make sure that Mitch was away during the preparation.

"Goddamn! Where is Rose? Or Vic?"

"Calm down Mitchie, Loris is in the place why don't you go and see what Mrs. Marks needs huh?"

He shook his head, refusing to go again and hear about how stupid those teenagers, being taller and provocative than ever.

"No, hell to the no, I love her but not today," he began then whispering the last part, "I just want slit her throat and burn her at the moment, go with her and I'll see the new one."

Loris laughed, it was amusing to see how the charming and loveable Mitch could be when things get out of his control. Loris went to Mrs. Marks thanking her then went to see how things were going in the kitchen with the girls and Dolby.

"Yo! Is everything ready 'cause Mitchie is about to freak out and kill everybody."

"Yup, almost done," said Rose, "go and change 'm gonna shut down the power."

They all nodded, so she did it and called for Mitch to see what was happening, he was almost relieved to get away from the constant stress and check everything making sure it was alright but he and Rose came back, there was no light in the dinner just a little bit the cake's candle then everybody screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHELL!"

Rose had barely seen Mitch crying and it was one these moments she would forever keep.

The party was good, they were so many gift it took him 1 hour to open them all, from the customers, the employees, his kids and even ex-wives, same for his family. Mitch was someone you could not not love. He was like that and Rose liked it this way.

After the cleaning, Loris dropped her at the nearest bus station so she could take a bus and go straight home. It was late and very dark and that part of the city was not full of light. She took her phone out and used the lamp torch to see through her way home.

Everything was fine until the view of a body sitting on the ground hit her, her first reflex was to run to him and saw what is happening because he seemed hurt. The truth, he was full of blood and there was a cut on his lips. She tried to wake the guy up but he was totally down.

So she shook him a little bit, trying to have a reaction from him, he opened his eyes, looking at Rose. She tried to make him stand up but it was hard since he was about to collapse.

"Damn!" She cursed and put him on his feet nevertheless. "Yeah, that's it hold onto me big guy. 'm taking you to my house. Do you understand?"

He nodded so at least he was still conscious. She held him through the way his arms around her shoulders while she was holding him from behind, going upstairs slowly until they made it to her door where she tried her best and opened it taking him directly to her room so he could sleep on the bed. She closed the door and locked it twice just to be sure then ran to her bathroom taking all the meds care she got. She put some alcohol on a compress, cleaning his head and his lips.

The guy was beautiful, soft pink lips, beautiful features. Looking like an angel.

But she didn't stop, she kept searching for other marks or cut but his clothes full of blood did not help at all so she tried to find something that could fit him. And there was her ex-boyfriend's clothes who can fit him so trying her best to not look, Rose undressed him, cleaning the bruises every time she found some, and put the fresh cleaned clothes on him.

After putting the bloody clothes in the washing machine, she put the covers on him and turned on the heater so that he will not be cold before closing the door to let him sleep.

Sitting on the couch, she started questioning herself. First of all, what the actual fuck? What will happen if the boy was a killer or something like that? However, a killer would not possibly be in that state huh? He would've been the one putting someone in that way so no, well she hoped no.

Trying to keep her mind out of this, she started working on her school project. Doing research and writing down everything that seemed important in no order, after she will put all the ideas and information in order.

When she looked at the watch, it says 02:54 AM.

She scratched her eyes not being sure of what she was watching.

And indeed it was not 02:54 AM but 06:24 AM, it was worse so she stopped everything and let her body fall on the couch and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes**_ : Helloooooooo !  
I don't follow supernatural plot, that's why Luci and Gabriel and Cas and all these people are gonna come back in my own way some weird way by the way, I didn't even see all the 13th season yet because I got college and exam and all so please don't spoil me !  
And don't worry about destiel and samifer and all of that they're coming slowly, everything is coming slowly. Slow burn!  
Enjoy !

* * *

"Good morning. It's 7 A.M. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scat…"

She shut it down and damn it was already 7 A.M, J.A.R.V.I.S waking her up was the best alarm but after only 36 minutes of sleep, she hated him! She was feeling dizzy, her head hurt and her body was weak. Opening her eyes difficultly, the apartment was dark, she was hungry and just wanted to die but being late at school and missing another 'very important word who could make you fail your year if you were not here' was impossible for her. She paid for that school and wanted to have it, slay it and make that asshole of a teacher choke until death on her diploma.

For that, she had to get up then probably take a shower and go to school. The most difficult part was to get up. It was 7:15 A.M when she finally got the courage and went straight to the shower, brushing her teeth at same time. Get dressed up, put a big coat with that big scarf that made her feel like an eskimo but it was warm and cozy so she didn't care.

She never cared about what she looked, not after the loss and everything around. She cared about being good in her body and mind even if it was almost impossible sometime.

Chasing these bad thoughts, she took her phone and earphone, with Black Sabbath blasting her ears she ran for her bus.

Seeing some peoples from her class outside was reassuring so her feet took her right in front the cafeteria for food because she loved food, lived for food and would probably die for food. Who could live without food? Nobody or maybe a vampire?

…

Well no, because even the vampire had to drink blood so it was their food so yeah nobody could live without food. And neither could she in the morning.

That's why she bought chocolate and biscuits and juice and some other chocolate.

"Rositaaaaaaa!" Someone screamed making her almost spill her juice on the ground, she turned around seeing Loris running to her.

"What the hell Lo'?! It's freaking eight in the morning it's too early for basically everything!"

He kissed her cheek, hugging her carefully. Rose could be a real monster when she wanted.

"Keep calm Rosita, I came with some Kinder" her eyes lighted up at the mention of Kinder, "your fave one by the way, am I not an amazing and indispensable friend?" He said smirking

"Yeah yeah whatever give it to me before I die, please."

They started walking to her class because it was closer than Loris'.

"Don't you sleep? Night is there for that you know?" He said pointing the dark circles under her eyes.

"No way! Wow I didn't know Loris" she said sarcastically, "I worked on that damn dissertation all night, I don't even remember most of what I found and it was only the beginning."

"What don't you take the other one? You know the one that nobody wanted."

"Nobody wanted it, it's obvious."

"Name?"

She sighed, the name didn't feel hard at all to explain, everybody could slay this dissertation but the more she thought about it the more some feelings hidden deep inside her tried to come at the surface and it hurt more than everything.

"Fate and choices." She said kissing his cheeks and getting inside her class rapidly avoiding his sad smile, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _"_ _I love you Jack"_

 _"_ _You are gonna be amazing"_

 _"_ _Jack"_

 _"_ _I love you so much"_

He woke up. Not knowing where he was, fear took over him before he had the time to look around him. This was not his room, certainly not his bed and not his clothes. Removing the big cover off him, he looked at his legs who were bandaged with some white tissue, he did not know what it was and removed it. When it was over, he got up looking around. The room he was in was dark, it was hot too hot, he was uncomfortable but the smell of the room make it go. It smelled sweetness and something else that made him feel safe.

Calming himself, he looked around trying to find a door and went through it. The place was brilliant, a lot of light came in but it was beautiful. Less coldly than the bunker, a big TV, which was still on, with cartoon on it, a big couch with many covers but most of them were on the ground. He did the tour of the place, touching every furniture carefully. There was a lot of things on the ground or out of place but everything seemed… he did not know how to explain, it was the first time.

Suddenly a bright light goes into his eyes, he turn around and see some picture so he looked at it. Picture of a mouse with ribbon.

Wow! The mouse was big next to the two women.

Another on was a girl, she was… again he lost his word and he didn't knew why. She got a beautiful smile, wrinkles around her eyes. She was something but Jack did not have any word to describe. He felt weird standing in front of her so he moved to the couch and sit. He tried to remember what happened yesterday for him to be there.

He remembered the person, maybe a demon, attacking him but he was not sure it was a demon so he did not try to defend himself because if he was just possessed by a demon then he could have killed an innocent again, he just found the time to fly away before and then he did not remember much.

Crossing his legs, he started to watch TV. It was a little square man all yellow and other things red, pink and green but it was so funny.

"Mrs. Ceallaigh?"

"Mrs. Ceallaigh?!"

Rose groaned, who was trying to wake her from kissing Leonardo passionately?

"Mrs. Ceallaigh?! My class is not a room!"

Class? Class ?! OH MY!

She woke up so quickly, her neck snapped making her groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry sir, I know."

"Well, the class is over now so you can go to sleep at your home," he said quietly, "a bed is better than a table." He finished smiling.

Rose nodded quickly knowing that if she stayed here longer she would miss the bus and had to walk all the way back so grabbing her stuff she waved her teacher and ran to the bus station just in time to see the bus coming. Getting inside and paying her ticket, she sat in the back, putting her earphones and started her playlist. Since nobody was in the bus except the bus driver, she put her fave song shamelessly.

Pocket full of sunshine. Yes, indeed. THE song. Well the song she would never put in front of people because c'mon the last time she sung this song, Dolby and Vic recorded her and almost put it on YouTube so no way she was gonna that error again.

Once she was outside, she allowed herself to sing it at loud, moving along with it. She checked her phone.

 **Probably the man in front**

Hello little neighbor, there is someone naked passing in your house. I don't want to judge but this is indecent

 _20:54 AM_

'What the hell is he talking about?' She thought while opening her door.

"How can someone be nak-", what she see was… "OH MY FREAKING FUCKITY GOD!"

There was a guy, naked, sexy yes but naked on her couch, legs crossed and watching TV. Then everything kicked in.

The boy she found yesterday was naked on her couch legs crossed watching TV.

He looked so scared, she immediately felt bad.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I forgot that- well, I forgot that you-" She did not know what to say. "I got a long day and I forgot you I'm sorry."

He seemed to calm down and was now looking at her. His eyes completely focused on her. So she put her backpack on the ground, her hands in the air trying to get closer to him and trying her best to not look at… whatever.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. You understand?" He nodded slowly his eyes still on her. "Can I know why you are naked?"

He looked at himself then at her.

"It was not my clothes so I take them off." He said unsure of himself.

"Ohh I get it but it's like- it's like a gift so you can put them back because my neighbor is a little upset 'bout you running around naked as a worm." She said smiling and again he felt weird but was it a good weird? He smiled back anyway. Her smile was brilliant.

There was something different with him then her synapse fired, he was all clean up and by that, she mean no bruises or injuries. Everything was as if he never got hurt at all.

"How did you do that?" She asked him carefully, she didn't know if asking him was the best idea especially after the way he looked at him. He looked so scared of her reaction.

"I…I don't know." He said looking at the ground, during the whole time he never stopped looking at her and now he was not.

"Are you lying?"

"NO!" He screamed and Rose put her hands on his naked chest trying to calm him down. "Lying is bad, I really don't know how I do that, I just do," he said more calmly smiling at the feeling.

"My name is Rose, Rose Ceallaigh and you?"

"Jack Kline." He smiled again showing his teeth, he was angelic. She laughed. "What?" He asked confuse.

"Jack and Rose that is funny."

"I don't get it." He said frowning.

She shook her head "you probably don't know Titanic then."

He frowned and goddamn it, he was way too cute for this world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes**_ : YOOOOOOOO ! How y'all doinnngg ?  
I said it before but I don't follow spn plot and it's my first english fanfic (I speak french) so soorry for my mistakes !  
The fic is slow because I want to place all the characters before doing anything so yeah ^^

So enjooooy !

* * *

It has been 3 days since they saw Jack and they still got nothing. No, supernatural attack about a lost kid or mysterious death but were they really expecting him to do that? If he went away, it was because of the mistake he has done and he wanted to protect his friends, family now but who was going to protect him? Especially from himself.

"So what's up today?" Asked Dean drinking his coffee, "don't tell me there's nothing."

"Then it's better to just shut up huh." Said Sam bitterly.

"Wow! Calm down tiger, woke up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"

Sam sighed, his eyes were tired and watery, and he didn't even sleep at all. Spending all his nights in front of his computer trying to find Jack among other things.

But nothing.

"He did not sleep at all," whispered Castiel looking at Sam with worry. The last time he was like that, Lucifer was driving him crazy and this time- it was his son. Even if he was considering something else since he heard him talking to himself, more like arguing with himself very heatedly. Castiel was not sure about who it was but a person was popping into his head all the time when he get to think about the conversation he had heard.

"Nothing to worry, insomnia but…yeah… sorry." Sam said to them brushing his hair away. It was not really a lie just not the entire truth because it would have been problematic especially with Dean. He just got Cas back, he was happier and less grumpy with the angel around, Sam wished his brother could be less obvious about his feeling for Cas and just spill it out but no, he was keeping it inside of him trying to act totally normal when the angel was passing. Keeping his eyes not far away from his butt.

Talking about the angel, it was the same for him, the two of them were too stupid to see they loved each other. At least, Sam admitted his feelings.

To himself, yes! However, he did it anyway, he was sure Dean didn't even want to think about it nor did Cas.

"No suspect activities? Not even about Jack, just a case." Dean asked, "I can't stay in there doing nothing, I… I'll go more crazy and more drunk."

"No case for the moment, why don't you just chill and we watch a movie." Proposed Sam.

"Sammy c'mon! I feel trapped in those walls and-"

"You can choose the movie, we won't complain."

At this, Dean lighted up all smile like a child in front of a Christmas tree nodding like a freak. Sam regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth but if this can get Dean less suspicious and the two obvious guy to get closer it was perfect.

The door of the bunker was brutally slap open and Sam and Dean guns' were ready to shoot whoever get intrusion into their home until they saw it was Tara. She immediately rolled her eyes struggling with the bags in her arms, seeing that they didn't move to help her, she rolled her eyes again.

"Am I some TV or what?" No movement. "Get the fuck here and help me, I bought you things so come and take it."

They ran at her taking the bags out of her hands and putting it on the table.

"It's Christmas or what T?" Asked Dean opening the bags and seeing all the gifts.

"Nope, got gift for some people I helped today and then do some supply for the bunker like beer and pie? Cas insist on the pie, apparently you crazy about that."

He laughed awkwardly, "yeah let's say that, well give my thing we're going to watch a movie" he said rapidly.

"What about the kiddo?"

"Nothing on him yet, can't contact him like he's blocking me," said Castiel almost desperately, he really loved Jack. He was his father after all.

Tara nodded quietly, she was worried about the whole Jack 'son of Luci' and all and was a little bit septic actually, she didn't really know him but Sam trusted him and believed in him the whole time and when that moose did, then you needed to give the person a chance.

Talking about Sam, she went by him to talk to him privately without the others noticing.

"You okay?" She asked looking at the dark circle slowly taking place around his eyes.

He sighed, she already knew so why hiding it from her, "He is back, not entirely but he is back in my mind and he's driving me crazy."

"Sexy crazy or crazy want to kill yourself but afraid to end in hell and see him anyway?"

Pushing his hair in the back with frustration he said, "Both."

Because yes, both. He was playing with Sam's mind in both creepy and sexy way. Torturing him, scaring and driving him mad but there was time he was sexy and not good but something else. Something that made him, him.

"What about Gab-" He covered her mouth with his hand shutting her up.

"He don't know, well not the entire thing. It's better this way, I don't need to deal with his jealousy too."

She laughed her ass of, "NO WAY! The guy is jealous well, well, well"

He shook his head smiling because even sometime he couldn't believe that Lucifer was jealous. Satan was jealous for Chuck's sakes.

"Come or they gonna start the movie without us."

"Or wait a little bit and we get to see them FINALLY kiss," she said playfully, shouting the last part.

He knew Cas and Dean could hear that and couldn't wait to see their faces.

This was good, much better than what she expected.

* * *

Jack eventually had to see Titanic and he did not talk during the whole movie. Rose didn't care at the moment, she was dealing with her own emotions because no matter how many times she'd see Titanic, she ended up crying like a baby when she heard the famous 'you jump, I jump', every part of the movie was amazing even after 100th vision, she was still fascinated by it. At the end, the part when they finally got together, their soul finding peace next to each other, always get her and she was crying even more next to Jack's incomprehension.

"Did…" Rose took a paper, removing the tears from her face and all the ugly things that came after, "what did you think about it?" Her voice was coarse.

He frowned, he did not really know what to think about it because he did not understand everything.

"I… I don't really know what to say." She looked up at him frowning too. "I have many questions."

"Go on and tell me one by one, I'm pro when it comes to movies." She answered smiling at him.

"Why… why did she wanted to jump?"

"Well… she couldn't support her situation anymore, she was with someone she didn't like, even if he was sexy let's say it but was treating her bad. She wanted to free of all these anchors, like her mother, who was pressuring her to be more like someone she wasn't and didn't wanted to be." He nodded but wasn't over, she could feel it. "Keep going."

"But why dying?"

"Dying is just another way to get over our problems, some run away and others kill themselves to be free in their mind. This is not solution but sometimes…" She didn't finish her sentence, it wasn't necessary.

"Did you think about it… sometimes?"

Shrugging she said, "Maybe, I don't really want to think about it."

There was a silence and Jack wasn't sure if he could talk now, looking at her sad face hurt him and it was uncomfortable. So he tried anyway.

"But she could have been free when she was on the little rescue boat when Cal and Jack put her in, why did she get back inside?"

She smiled because this was her favorite part. "I think and this is my opinion, she could eventually get away, being alive and all but, now that she found Jack, is getting away was worth it? No, she rather die with him by her side than live without him when Jack on the other hand rather have her alive and him suffering that putting her in danger."

"But… why?"

"It's love, love has no explanation, it's just here and makes you do thing you didn't think you were able to. Dying, living, crying at the same time, all these emotions are love and we never forget because once you have it, it never disappear."

He nodded slowly trying to process all these information because they were a lot. Sacrifice was something weird, but protecting the one he loved was something he understood. He went away to protect his father, Sam and Dean. He loved them. However, his love for his family seemed different to the one in the movie and the one that has been explain from her. And, the passage in the car intrigued him.

"What happens in the car?" He asked innocently.

She almost choked on nothing and definitely not knew it was possible. She was silently praying that he, either, knew everything or not asked her.

Apparently, he didn't knew.

"The… the c… that part? Well… it's…" Her face was on fire and thank God, her little melanin hid it. "Don't you know?"

He shook his head slowly, he looked so innocent that she remembered, she knew nothing of the guy and that was bothering her. He did not look bad at all, he looked the kind of person to sacrifice himself.

"I'll explain it to you if you tell me where you came from, what happened to you?"

All emotion went away from his face, "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

No answer. Her mind started working without her control.

"Did… did you did something bad?" She asked unsure of herself.

No answer again. Okay, maybe, a big maybe, she was wrong. He might not be that good.

"Was this on purpose?"

"No!" He almost shouted, "I will never hurt someone on purpose, I swear… please…"

Was he pleading her to trust him, believe him? He looked way too torn for her to have time to even think about it.

"Okay… calm down Jack," she put her hands on his, now clothed, torso to calm him down. It worked easily. "I believe you." That was truth, she did. "Do you have a family?" He nodded. "Did you run away?" Nod again. "Why?"

"To protect them."

"Because of the bad thing you did?"

He nodded and she sighed, at least he wasn't bad well as far as she knew he was not. She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes seeing him do the same.

"Could you hurt me?"

"I would never want to." She nodded at him, reassured. It pleased her to hear this.

She turned around to take a look at the clock and she almost had a heart attack. It was already 11:41 PM and then she remembered her guest.

"Did you even eat?" He shook his head, how cruel was she?

She get up fast running to her little kitchen and searching every corner to find a little biscuit or candy or whatever that can make him wait until she did the food but found nothing except…

"Do you like nougat? It's disgusting and it's probably Tara's but it can make you wait until I do something."

His face lighted up, "I love nougat."

"How can… never mind take it, I'll make some pasta and steak. It's okay?"

He nodded taking all the nougat and starting to eat it with passion, it was disgusting. More than watching a crappy movie, much more.

* * *

Reviews (only if you want don't worry!) ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes**_ : I put a lot of hints in the chapter. You'll probably not understand much but it will get clearer in the future.  
It's short I know but i wanted to focused on this moment.

* * *

 **The mind replay what the heart can't delete.**

* * *

 _"_ _Mama! Mama where are you? Mama!"_

 _"_ _I'm here honey!"_

 _"_ _Goodbye mama!"_

 _"_ _What? No! Come back to me!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Honey? Please!"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Baby where are you?"_

 _"_ _Baby?!"_

 _"_ _BABY!?"_

 _"_ _Say goodbye bitch." Whispered a little voice in her ear._

Jerking up violently, she bumped her head onto the table. Cold sweat all over her, heart beating erratically without any control and the heat of the room was stifling. Her vision was blurry, hair glued to her face and back. Trying to get her head straight she focused on the world around her, the only light in the room was the TV that meaning she was in the living room probably fell asleep on the floor. The heat was growing, her eyes could see the room waving in the warmth but the heating wasn't on. Turning around at the sound of whimpering, she saw Jack in a bad shape so she crawled next to him just to see how high his temperature was. She shook him slightly trying to wake him up, he was probably having a bad dream. Well, a real bad dream.

"Jack? Wake up please." She pleaded getting nervous and trying her best to not panic.

He started to groan shaking his head, his palms were burning the carpet they were on, at that, she shook him harder with her own palm sweating on his burning body to finally burning when he suddenly opened his eyes.

Yellow. His eyes were yellow. His fucking eyes were freaking yellow. His eyes full of confusion and fear were yellow.

She took a step back at him. It was not fear but surprised, she was trying to process everything that happened to her. He saw it, how she tried to get away from him then he looked at his palm still burning hot and his eyes were still yellow in the reflection of the glass. Getting control on his power, he tried to reach her but she got back her fingers pinching her nose telling him to wait.

"Rose…"

"Wait!" She sighed, God what the hell was that? "Just wait. Please Jack, wait."

Getting in a sitting position, he nodded even if she couldn't see him. He definitely didn't wanted to ruin things with her, he felt her the whole time and if she wouldn't have been there he probably would have put the apartment on fire. Was she scared of him? If yes then what would happen when she'll learn the truth.

"I don't usually push people, hell I hate that but right now I need to know Jack!"

"Rose I don't-" She cut him.

"No! You were burning my carpet with your hands, you were so hot that the whole room was waving, you burned my fingers and you're eyes were yellow!" She didn't mean to shout the last part but frustration took all over her and the dream and the burn on her hand were still hurting her. Her heart was beating too violently, if she didn't calm down she was going to have another crisis. Probably the last one.

She saw him looking at her heart with worry before reaching out to her. Without thinking twice, she got into his arms hugging him strongly, they both didn't understand but they just needed it. The ache on her heart and hands seemed to calm down while she was nesting against him.

After what seemed like seconds when it was long minutes, she teared them apart looking at him in the eyes. Strong blues eyes, no trace of yellow, these beautiful eyes reaching deep inside her with pure fascination.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, I didn't-"

He shook his head, reposing his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You didn't scare me, I was surprised." Her legs around his body, he put her closer, close enough to feel her heat against his one. "But Jack, I'm serious tell me the truth. Everything because I need to know what happened."

He thought about it, she wasn't scared. All the bad thought were now gone and he felt like he owed her the truth that maybe she'll not run away screaming or despised him. He wanted to be good, for everybody, for his mom, his family and for her. And he felt good in her arms, their forehead resting on each other one and the calm of the room surrounding them. The peace of her heartbeat ringing heavenly in his ears.

"I want to kiss you." He said bluntly.

"Wh- What?" She didn't expect that at all.

"I want…" He seemed to search his words but didn't find other one. "To kiss you."

Frowning, she asked, "you sure?"

He nodded slowly. Trying her best to not freak out, she put her hands on each side of his head getting closer to him. Their noses were touching, their breath melting and he immediately closed his eyes letting her lips caressing his. It was soft and seemed sweet. Finally, they touched. Dancing with each other they kissed until their breath were took away. Separating only to get back, they kissed again, Jack hugged her closer moaning uncontrollably when that part of her rubbed against his one. He didn't understand what was happening because he felt something coming.

Not a danger but something building inside his tummy and he couldn't seem to stop rubbing against her, neither could she. Passing her hand on his now wet hair, she licked his lips trying to get in which he let happen, not really knowing what, he was doing just letting his body react to hers.

The more they were going the more that thing was coming, he was scared because his hand started to burn and his body got hot. No matter what, he couldn't seem to control it, he didn't wanted to burn her again but this time nothing happen, no complain from her only her arms hugging him stronger. The phenomenon exploded making him teared her shirt apart and her to kiss him strongly breathing heatedly. Their hearts were beating at the same rhythm, in total synchronization.

For a moment, he was able to feel her entirely, to see that radiant light emanating from her but only for a moment. He didn't know what it was but at this very moment, he didn't wanted to let her go.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

Did you get some of the hints?  
Let a review (only if you want!) ^^


End file.
